The chocolate can have many tastes
by gabichocomello135121215
Summary: Matt, Mello and Near live in the same house. Mello and Near doesn't get along. They can't even see each other without fighting. This could not change... But chocolate can have many tastes... No yaoi. Rated T for language.
1. Lack of something

_A/N: Hello~ So here it is the first chapter of "The chocolate can have many tastes". Read, review and enjoy a lot~_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note._**

_Summary: Matt, Mello and Near live in the same house. Mello and Near doesn't get along. They can't even see each other without fighting. This could not change... But chocolate can have many tastes... No yaoi. Rated T for language._

**The chocolate can have many tastes**

_Chapter 1: Lack of something_

A young man in black leather clothes ran again around the kitchen. Clearly he was looking for something. Something rather hard to find, it seemed. He stopped at the oven, opening it and peeking inside.

Empty. Again, he checked the fridge. The cabinets were the only place he hadn't checked yet.

… Nope. There was nothing in the whole place. There wasn't anything edible in that house… Not even a freaking chocolate.

— MATT! GET THAT LAZY FUCKING ASS HERE! NOW!

— He's not here. Please calm down, getting mad will not change the situation.

A small lump was lying on the carpet, with some toys scattered around. That white thing was staring at him, his black eyes calm and unexpressive as always. Slowly, he stood up, and walked straight where the blonde was.

— Don't order me, albino sheep! Speak where Matt is or I'll kill you!

— He's on the supermarket, buying food.

— But there was plenty of food yesterday. Did you eat it all, onion head?

— If you ate less, we would still have some food.

— Don't call me glutton, dumbass.

— I didn't said that neither. Now calm down or you'll be hungrier faster. I want to eat too, but I don't go crazy about it.

— Humph. Do what you want, toy nerd.

Mello went upstairs, to his room. Near just saw him go really pissed off, while asking himself how things turned out this way…

* * *

><p>The goggled boy sat down, ready to enjoy the MacBurger with Double Cheese and the Coke that was in front of him.<p>

— Itadakimasu!

A big crunch to the burger and a small smile was all that could be seen on his face. Next to him, a lot of plastic bags full to the top just stood there, as his only companion.

* * *

><p>— Hey, sheep. I'm going for a walk. Don't eat all the food if you know what is good.<p>

— It's not like I was going to do it anyway.

— You better. Bye.

— Goodbye.

The toys continued to move and chasing each other, as if nothing happened.

The Loneliness took over the place again.


	2. Loneliness can be bothersome

_Here it is the second chapter. I was rather busy, so I couldn't publish this when I wanted. Sorry, really. But, well, here it is!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note._

_Read, review and enjoy a lot~_

**The chocolate can have many tastes**

_Chapter 2: Loneliness can be bothersome_

Optimus Prime punched Kira. It kicked back. Soon it ceased, and they were put away with the other toys.

Near was bored. He had nothing to do and being hungry didn't help either.

He went upstairs, to his room, pure white as him. The bed, tidy and clean, suffered against the weight that jumped on it. As Near stood up, twirling his hair, the couchette cracked lazily.

This was weird. How they end up living together in the same house. How they fought every day, every time they've seen each other. How they end up hating each other.

He began to remember, while his expression changed…

* * *

><p>The park was full of trees. Cherry trees, fruit trees, pine-trees, larches and oak trees. Whatever a person could think of, it was there. That place was huge, enormous for being only a relax spot. There were also fallen trees, whose hollow trunks served as a home for little animals, the floor filled with leafs, and crossing that wonderland, small rivers.<p>

Mello walked around aimlessly for a while, wondering what was taking Matt so long. But being hungry it is impossible to get very far, which the blonde found firsthand. Exhausted, he looked for a place to sit and regain some energy. A big rock would do it. Eww, it was full of bugs! Go away! Now!

His stomach growled greedy. Where is that redheaded when you need him? He really felt like running out of batteries. Maybe some sleep could make him feel better. Not like he needed it, though.

His eyes closed with the head against the boulder. Soon he was in another world, in another place and in another time, back at England, when he was nothing but an angel.


	3. I want to forget

_Hi~ Well, I'm hoping you like this._

_**_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note_**_

__Read, review and enjoy a lot~__

**The chocolate can have many tastes**

_Chapter 3: I want to forget_

A small kid stood there, while others watched him curious. He was afraid, but he did a very well job hiding it.

— Here, kids. This is Mello. He'll be your new classmate, so treat him well. I guess you still remember how scary was your first day too, okay? Well, let me see… He is going to give you a tour around. Come on, don't be shy — Said the old man.

He walked forward to the other child. He seemed younger, but it wasn't for sure.

— You are Mello and you'll be my friend, right? At least, I hope so. My name is Nate River, but you can call me Near. I'll show you the house! — The kid was way too much excited about it. It seems like he couldn't control his emotions…

— Okay… Ouch! But don't pull me! It hurts!

The only response from the other was a happy giggle, unusual for a boy.

The whole day they ran up and down the house. Near showed him the hall, the common dining room, the toy room, the class room, the library, the bathrooms, and the gardens. Finally, they reached the dormitories.

— … And this is your room. Mine's that at the end of the corridor. Yup, that's all that I can show you! Goodnight, Mello!

The blonde didn't even had time enough to say 'goodnight' or something else. The white boy already was in the door of his room, entering on it.

When he entered his own room, he felt a little sad. He wanted to expend more time with that weird boy.

Well, he had to know his new room, right? There was only one bed, blue, with a nightstand next to it. On the other corner of the place was a table with a blue lamp and, of course, a chair. Next to it was the wardrobe, which was, miraculously, not blue, but green. On the wall was the only window, big and shiny.

He never liked the blue, but something was telling him that this place was comfortable in its own way.

With this thought, he fell asleep.

...

A shiny sun hit the tiny face of the boy. He fought against it, covering himself with the blankets, but a suddenly slam scared him almost to death.

— WAKE UP, MELLO! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!

The blonde tried to sleep again, ignoring the screams and trying to not yell. He really tried. But he couldn't, the temptation was simply too strong.

— WHAT DO YOU WANT, NEAR? LET ME SLEEP, OKAY?

— But we have classes today… It's going to be fun! Come on! Wake up~! — The white haired didn't seem to care about the yelling. The only thing he wanted is spend some time with his new friend.

— Okay, okay… Just five minutes more… Zzzz…

— NOW! — Suddenly, the other was madly furious. He continued — WAKE UP, GET UP AND GET DRESSED IN LESS THAN A ROWSTER CROWS OR I'LL THROW YOU DOWN THE BED! AND THEN OUT OF THE WINDOW!

— Y-Yes Sir!

_What's up with him? Ordering me like that… At least he has some guts. _He thought as he brought that kid out of his room and get dressed.

The days passed by, and they grew up, each day with a stronger bond that united their fates together.

They were happy. Sometimes they fought, sometimes they played together and laughed. And sometimes they cried.

No matter how you looked at it, they were still orphans. No parents, because they were dead. Or they didn't wanted a damn kid to ruin their lives.

Tears. Tears and more tears. Burning your eyes and rolling down your face, every night, with no one near to help you and reach out a strong arm or a gentle hand, or give you a hug that vanished all the sorrow, all the pain that went to torture you to death, and will as long as you live. Because your life sucked. Because there was something lost that would never return.

Roger continued to walk. The bones can be broken and healed, but the past couldn't be changed.

All people have emotions, feelings and burdens to carry. But there were a few lucky ones that had a medication to it, or at least a sedative…

He was lucky. He felt lucky, because he had it, and in the most purest white that you could ever found.


	4. Childhood

_Phew! This came out longer than normal. I got carried away by emotions... I really hope you enjoy this, I put good effort on this._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note._**

_Read, review and, sincerely, enjoy this a lot._

**The chocolate can have many tastes**

_Chapter 4: Childhood_

Two men crossed that familiar, but at the same time, unknown door. The sun was being good that day, all kind and warm, while a weak breeze just passed by, refreshing the air.

The gardens were empty. It wasn't a surprise for anyone who knew that place though; that kind of people don't appear every day and you never know if you are going to see them again.

All the kids, and even the not-so-kids, ran there, hoping to see him. Talk to him; touch him, not only hearing him. Not a synthetized voice and a stupid letter. In flesh and bones, the one who they wanted to be, the one who they had to be.

But except for that, it was a pretty normal day. Nothing happened and nothing would happen.

— Watari, please bring me some coffee and a strawberry cake.

— Immediately, Ryuuzaki.

L walked around, watching the House, the kids and even their classes. It was full of life.

The last day he decided. They were who he searched for. The people who were closest to perfection.

Children were conducted to the office. A smiley face greeted them, inviting to sit and eat some candies.

While the sun hit the window, hard and furious, he explained them. Even though his lips were curved in a kind way, nothing he said was kind. A harsh weight was put on the kids' shoulders.

They were the two candidates for L's succession, and from now on they will compete against each other for it.

The both of them would be supervised by Roger, teaching them how to behave in formal situations. Or not losing control in distressing or adverse situations. Solving cases as a practice, all for the only purpose of being better every day. They were educated in the art of being an adult, and not just anyone. They were educated in the art of being a perfect copy of L.

They were each day more and more different. He, the emotional one. The other, the calm one. The sun and the moon, once happy and together, were now broken and sad. Colliding often, their personalities developed contrary, and like the ocean, cold and shocking, without any kind of peace or something resembling it.

Never again they played together, or laughed, or cried in front of the other one. The bond was broken, because the competition was far more important. That unknown detective was more important, the adults told them so. And the adults were never wrong.

Near barely talked to anyone. He had to be up in the rankings, be the first, the better, the number one. It didn't matter the time he spent indoors, without moving or exercising, because he needed the study, the wisdom of the books. Only his hands did something, piling up dices and cards, throwing darts and playing with the toys he never again was allowed to use. Living in his own world so he never again shared a bond with someone, having to destroy it later for the sake of the guy he hated the most.

Mello got really sociable. Now he didn't had that chain that tied him to the boy, he had more than enough time to get more friends, better than the last, knowing people he never thought of and moving more with the passing of the years. He never stopped, burning with energy, at one blink playing soccer and the other climbing trees to get the ball. Being free as the wind, with friendships as light as it, and inexistent and fragile as it. Each day seeming more childish and loud outside, more mature and cold in the inside. Breaking rules often, along with other things. Eating the candies he shouldn't have, the amount increasing over the years, doing the things he wasn't supposed to do, because he was an adult. He was the heir of the best detective of the world, something more relevant than his own life.

That's where a kid entered on stage. Possessing an utter intelligence but with no motivation nor social skills. He was strange, tossing away everyone that wished to get close. Living his own world of fantasies and adventures, where he was the hero and was surrounded of friends.

Something was "interesting" about him. Or so thought Mello. When he was assigned the same room as the blonde, nothing seemed interesting anymore. But despite what he said to Roger, it wouldn't change, and he knew it.

They didn't talk usually. They just limited to some gazes and few words every now and then were exchanged. An invisible thread was locking their fates, getting along better, though one of them was afraid of it, fearing having to destroy it again. With that, the remains of his humanity would be gone; accompanying the fragments Danuve had already took.

But that didn't matter now.

L was dead and nothing of it mattered now.

As an inheritance of some type, he divided his money between the sun and the moon, and gave them a house to live. It was a mighty house, with good and expensive furniture, enough to host several people. But it was destined to the three better: the main heir and the back-ups heirs.

As the water made its way down the pale cheek, the gamer finally decided to return to the building, the second best doing the same, while a shadow began moving fast, determined to accomplish what he was said to.


End file.
